Cherry Cola
by Tacy Stillman1
Summary: This is the story of Rose and Lily Evans' seventh year. Read and Review


This is the revised, redesigned, and completly redon version of Cherry Cola. Please Read and Review!!  
  
I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
It was a windy day that all the students of Hogwarts gathered at King's Cross station. Two such students were   
hurridly gathering thier things out of the trunk of thier parents car as they were dropped off. Both girls had the exact same   
features, long, red hair that reached the small of their backs and pale, clear, skin. They wore thier Hogwarts uniforms already,   
without the robes of course, and were damn near immposible to tell apart.( I wonder if the Evan's were related to the Weasleys?)   
Lily Evans turned to her twin, Rose, as they watched thier family drive away. With a silent bout of laughter at the  
twins' elder sister, Petunia, and the nasty look on her face directed at them as the car rode off, they left towards thier platform. As  
they passed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, they quickly sought out their respective friends. As much as they   
looked and dressed alike, they never were able to understand eachothers taste in friends, so they went about   
thier separate ways.  
Lily smiled brightly as she reached her friends. A tall, black haired girl with glittering green eyes smiled back as she   
approached. She wore a forest green babydoll dress and green gogo boots and was very pretty.  
"Morning Lily, how are you?" Another girl asked. She had long, brown hair with various hair wraps everywhere and   
bright blue eyes. She wore the same outfit as the raven haired girl did, only in saffire blue.   
"Absolutly wonderful, Star" She turned towards the black haired girl. "How are you, Raven?"  
"Never better." This was said sarcastically. " It seems I've been disowned again this summer." She began to examine  
her nails in annoyance.  
"Again? They've done this every year you came to school!" Star seemed in a right fit over this.   
"Lets just hope they welcome you back before Christmas this time." The group laughed and got on the train. They  
quickly went to a comparment that they were familiar with and sat down, Lily and Raven beating Star to the window seats with  
smug grins. Raven stared out the window while Lily began to talk to Star about Quidditch. Raven and Star were both on the  
Gryffindor team and were quite good at it, Raven keeper whilst Star was a chaser. Star chaser actually. Lily was jealous, as she  
couldnt fly worth a damn, but she was a genius and constintly reminded them of this.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in a compartment at the other end of the Hogwarts Express, Rose was greeted by her own friends, a   
small group of Slytherins. There were three of them, two male and a female. One was tall, obviously roman, with long black hair  
that was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had a darkly hansome look about him and wore a blck silk shirt with  
black slacks. The other girl was on the short side, with messy, deep red hair that reached her shoulders and beady, black, eyes.   
She wore a modest long, black dress and heels. The third, and second male, was of medium height and had blue/black hair and   
black eyes. He had gorgeous chocolate skin and was wonderfully hansome. He wore the school uniform and wore it quite well   
I must say.   
"Morning Severus, Ebony, Gerome. How was your summer?" Rose asked, though not exactly brightly, as with this   
group that would be out of place. She was greated with various 'hmms' and 'fines' and moved to take Severus' hand as she sat   
next to him. The two had been a couple for awile now. Conversation was dull as the train took off and pretty soon everyone but  
Rose and Severus were deep in the pages of a book. As every one of them were avid readers, this was nothing new.  
Rose and Severus were currently locked in conversation about Queen Mary, or more commonly known as Bloody  
Mary.   
" I suppose, if you account her childhood, the fact that she went insane once she reached the throne is, while not   
justified, accounted for. She had grown up the apple of her father's eye and then tossed aside and made to be a servent to her   
sister." Rose said passionfully. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke of something she most obviously was interested in.  
"I understand that fact, but I doesnt pardon the fact that she killed far too many because she wanted one religion. Not  
only that, but she was most obviously naive by the fact that she believed the sister she locked away and scorned would keep her   
promise on following her religion." Severus answered just as passionatly.  
"You seem to forget that then promises were held in much higher regard, and a promise made to a queen was one to   
be kept."  
"A dead queen when she did break it."  
" She had no thought to hold to it when she made it. And besides, being dead just made it all that more important.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Lily, Raven, and Star giggled once more as they did eachothers hair. They were currently disscussing the hotties of   
their year, Seventh, and had come to the Slytherins.   
"Gerome is like a black Adonis, but I think Severus is amazing. He's got that whole bad-boy thing about him." Star  
said with another giggle.  
"All the Slytherin boys have 'that whole bad-boy thing', it's in thier blood." Raven said, rolling her eyes.  
"I totally envy Rose, she is soo lucky to hang around them all the time." Lily said with a laugh.  
"Oooo, I'm gonna tell James!" Star said and Lily lunged at her, both laughing the entire time. Raven just snorted and  
muttered something akin to 'immature brats' and took to looking out the window as her two best friends chased eachother   
around. The train began to slow after another ten minutes of this and the girls pulled on thier robes. laughing the entire time.  
As they exited the compartment, Lily looked about for her sister. She couldn't help but worry every time her sister   
went off with her firends, They were Slytherins after all. She sighed in releif as her sister exited the train, talking heatedly with   
Severus Snape about something or other. She quickly caught up with her friends and entered the horseless carraige after them.   
She loved the sorting, and the Start-of-year feast. She loved everything about Hogwarts. Being muggleborn, it was hard not to.  
Once they reached the Castle, they quickly found thier seats, and the sorting began.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
It was an interesting game Rose and her friend's played every year at the sorting, guessing which house the first years   
would be in. All in all, Severus was the best at it, and currently held one hundred points, it was one point per right answer. Rose   
was tied in second with Ebony, holding eighty-nine points, and Gerome, who was horrid at the game, held twenty. the way they   
kept score was through a book that each posessed. You write in it and the other holders of the other books could see what you   
wrote. ( I got this from a fanfic here called Messing with History by Mae Noelle, you really should read it) this was a wonderful   
thing, as they could talk during class, though some might say it defeated the purpose of not paying attention to the teacher as all   
they talked about was what the teacher was either not elaborating on on a topic or was skipping over.   
The end of the sorting brought Rose in with one hundred and five points, Ebony one behind, Severus One thirty, and  
Gerome with a mear twenty-five. The night did not drag on much longer, as everyone ate quickly and went straight to bed,   
though very few were looking forward to classes the next day.  
  
  
PLEASE REVEIW!!!!! I wont put out the next chapter unless I get ten reviews! 


End file.
